


love is the ...

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Body Worship, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bold Charles had to settled with the consequences of his decisions to finally look a bit more like Erik. Erik had to keep himself in check before Charles' words became a reality.</p><p>(The sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/883094">A Matching Set?</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is the ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> A birthday gift for **ninemoons42** , who requested: Charles/Erik coffee and tea and books.
> 
> Then I decided to work into _A Matching Set?_ because I could.

Erik sat in their shared kitchen and stared at the cooling cup of tea next to Charles’ hand. Forgetting his book as he watched Charles intently. Erik’s own cup of coffee was nearly finished, but he would go back for more when it came to that. The book, though, that would remain closed for the foreseeable future, given Charles.

Charles was radiating annoyance so much that it was close to ruining their whole Saturday. “You have no one to blame for that but yourself,” he said to reiterate the point.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear,” Charles said with some difficulty. His tongue, Erik knew, was not used to a bar and studs. 

“You didn’t ask me about what happened when I got mine,” Erik added as if that was all the explanation he needed to give, noticing Charles’ irritation at the state of his new tongue piercing.

“I thought it’d be a surprise,” Charles said, just before he slid his tongue out of his mouth to play with the metal.

Erik had to keep himself from following the movement of the piercing, because the feel of metal on Charles’ skin was always something that undid Erik. Now was not the time to reward Charles with a roll in the hay for something so stupid.

“Well, surprise to you, the first few days are horrible.” It was time for more coffee, unless Erik wanted to continue this conversation.

 _I don’t think you’re very loving_ , Charles said mentally. Clearly, Erik knew that Charles was giving up on the idea of actual speech for a while.

_I’m very loving, but you didn’t think through the idea. That’s all. You also know that we’re out of a few other options because of **your** other idea._

That was why Erik had had the book at the table in the first place. Charles’ Prince Albert was still too new for them to do much besides acting like horny teens still in their clothes. They had each needed distractions from their libidos and each other, and this time Charles hadn’t turned to books, but another piercing.

_It was all **for** you. I know you like metal on me._

Erik wanted to sigh in annoyance and frustration, but he knew Charles was right. Even with the small bars and studs, being able to track Charles was thrilling; he never knew he had the capacity to be so possessive. He stood still in the kitchen, waiting for Charles to say something else.

 _Still_ , Erik added, _we agreed to talk about things like that. You’ll just have to not have your tea fix until your tongue feels better. Now, you’ve made me forget to bring back the coffee_ , he said before he moved to the counter. The spoon easily dropped into the mug as Erik let his power twirl the liquid with just a touch of milk and one sugar.

Charles, Erik assumed, was just staring at the cup of tea and pouting. If it wasn’t for Charles’ own determination to start to match Erik in a few areas, the sight would have been endearing. Instead, it was a distraction - one that they should both avoid.

“I’m going to read in the living room if you’re going to sulk like this,” he said just as he looked down at the kitchen table, picking up his book as he did.

If Charles was truly off bounds for another two weeks, Erik had to find another way to cope. Logan had been trying to get him to keep up with the current on-trend books, so that’s what Erik would do.

-

In the cool light of the following morning, Erik tried to drag himself out of bed and into the bathroom. His erection strained against the worn flannel of his pants, and even though Charles looked perfect curled into the sheets, there was no way that Erik could - or would - have his way with his boyfriend. 

Just before bed, Erik had to ask Charles how the ring felt - carefully examining it for signs of infections - and seeing none let himself spoon Charles in sleep.

But in the morning, that curl only made Erik’s reaction feel worse. He wanted Charles - no questions - but he also knew how painful it was when he had tried to jerk off just after his own piercing.

So, options left, a very private session with his right hand in the bathroom. 

At least Charles slept like the dead when he wanted to and Erik knew that he’d have all the privacy he needed. Starting slow, just as Charles would, Erik let his hand stroke himself before he could even process of how he might handle his erection.

Charles’ ass was perfect, as far as Erik was concerned, and fitting his own erection between Charles’ cheeks was as perfect a morning as Erik knew. Imagining the way that he’d have slid back and forth, slowly at first before increasing the speed and friction, Erik’s hand worked faster and faster. Grip stronger than Charles’ normal, but not painful, Erik’s mind thought about just how easy it would have been to just rut against Charles like that. But Charles’ mind was always quick to awaken when Erik’s libido spiked next to him, and there was still two weeks before Charles was meant to have sex with the Prince Albert.

Two weeks until Charles’ own vow would be a reality: Charles taking Erik, languid at first and then punishing. He had tried not to think of what it would be like, but as he stood at the toilet, the force of his own imagination sent him over the edge. His hand helped to eek out the last of his orgasm before Erik could do much else.

Two weeks of imagining was clearly going to be too much for him.

Quickly he flushed the toilet and saw Charles still sleeping in bed.

He had a book and coffee to get through the rest of Sunday. At least he hoped he did.

-

Charles’ thoughts, once he finally woke up, were clouded with a sense of dissatisfaction that made it nearly impossible for Erik to keep up with his book.

“You’re still moody. It’s not my fault.”

Charles said nothing, but sat next to him on the couch and pulled out his own book - one of the few that Erik had sold him only a few months ago.

“You didn’t read that before?” he asked, putting down his own book. Perhaps it was best if they found out more about each other in the remaining two weeks.

“I did, but there’s something in the protagonist that I’m drawn to. I tend to go back to books.”

Erik hummed his agreement and tried to proceed without stepping on his own tongue. He had never been good with this part of relationships, but Charles was clearly taken with some part of his own personality.

“I can count the number of books I’ve reread on two hands,” he said, and as soon as the last syllable sounded, Charles turned to look at him as if he had a second head.

“You don’t go back to a favorite?” Charles asked, curiosity playing all over his face.

“For the few people who come into Logan’s, it’s not so much about my recommendations as it is about me not scaring them off. They don’t tend to ask me.”

“That’s dreadful. I always want to know what books people reread. It tells me something about them. So then, out with it. What are these ten books that you’ve reread?”

Charles’ mind, Erik could sense, was ready to just grab the information, but they had already discussed that while Erik had no problems with Charles’ telepathy, there were some conversations that needed to happen and that Charles couldn’t simply take what information he wanted.

“Let me see,” Erik said, trailing off for a second before he rattled off the books in quick order. “There’s _Macbeth_ , _Brave New World_ , _Catch-22_ , _American Psycho_...”

-

Surprising, conversations were easier once Erik pushed aside his own issues with being social. Charles truly was charismatic and intelligent, and when they were alone after work, it was easy to just slip into another discussion and let his mind wrap around Charles’ particular logic.

“No, it’s too easy for us to be out and proud, but harder for us to show people that we’re not that much different,” he had started saying over dinner.

“That’s easy for you and I; we don’t have physical signs that suggest we’re mutants. But Mort or Az, they’re always going to stand out.”

“You’re missing the point I’m making. We don’t have to fight so hard for inclusion if to most people it’s hard to differentiate a mutant from a non-mutant.”

“You didn’t hide your mutation when you met me. Why should you when you meet anyone else?” Erik was about to lose his patience, but Charles’ logic was making his head spin.

“I’m not saying I will, but what does it matter who’s a mutant and who’s not? That’s what I mean. We’re only a little different from baselines. It’s no different from being a different race or ethnicity, really.”

Erik rubbed his head in confusion. “I don’t get that, but I’m too tired to follow it. Tomorrow, though? I’ve got an early shift tomorrow; Darwin and Hank are out in receiving so I need to get in early to start on some of it.”

“I’ll join you in a few minutes then,” Charles said as he moved away from the table. “I’ll take care of the dishes.”

Erik said nothing, got up and carefully walked to their bedroom. That conversation was going to confuse him such that it would either be easy to fall asleep or keep him up half the night.

At least there were only a few more days until Charles would be able to have sex. Maybe then these sorts of discussions would be less frequent. 

-

Just before his shift ended, Charles sent Erik a message, _I went back to the piercer and I’m cleared for duty. Care to make a night of it?_

Erik had to stop for a minute, and was thankful that there was no one in the store for him to scare with his yelp. Somehow he had forgotten that their conversations had been going on for two weeks until now. _Yes, lets._

Somehow, Erik was he going to managed to get the store straightened without thinking of Charles. The feeling of finally being claimed after what had been an off-handed comment on their first date. 

It was clear that this relationship was long-term, if he hadn’t already guessed when they moved in together a month after that first date.

-

Erik walked home as his mind tried to replay all of his own ideas about how the night was going to proceed, but they were all arrested when he walked into the apartment and saw that the entire space was lit with soft lights and a dinner sat on the table already ready to eat.

“You’ve been planning,” Erik said into the rooms, knowing that Charles had to be somewhere.

_I have been, but tuck in. I’ll be there in a minute._

Charles not using his voice was only slightly curious, but Erik’s stomach grumbled and he let the idea pass.

Dinner was simple - angel hair with olive oil, basil, some tomatoes and garlic - but it was just what Erik had needed after a slow day.

Just as he was finishing the last bite on his plate, Erik suddenly realized that Charles had never joined him. _You let me eat alone?_ he sent, because they hadn’t done that yet and knowing that Charles was here, but not here, it was different.

_I ate before I made that. That was just for you. But when you’re done, join me in the bedroom._

There was a tendril of arousal from Charles and an idea that Charles had decided on a different dinner for himself.

Erik held onto the idea of Charles’ arousal, which had to be nearly overflowing after six weeks. Erik had only seen Charles’ moods as physical reactions to his inability to get himself off, but there had to be something else there that was going to be unleashed tonight.

It made Erik wonder if Charles was a fan of orgasm denial and if this was a truly prolonged display.

 _I am a fan, but this isn’t that, dear,_ Charles said and added his own impatience after to get Erik into the room.

Erik’s mind spiked with wonder at the room, which much like the rest of the apartment was dim, but sensual.

“Do you like it?” Charles asked from his position in the middle of the bed as his hands were cuffed to the headboard.

A predatory grin was all the answer Erik gave before he shucked his closed off and quickly went to meet Charles on the bed.

Erik’s mind only registered the way that Charles’ piercing gleamed in the light and the way that the tongue piercing peeked in and out. It was enough for Erik to claim them both, his hands to Charles’ cock and his mouth to Charles’.

He worked his way into Charles’ mouth and reveled as he felt their studs clink against each other, tongues working around each other. His hand was slowly working Charles into full hardness.

“You still have work to do,” Charles said, as he looked at the bottle of lube that was on top of their dresser. Erik nodded, and grabbed for the bottle before he dropped a generous amount onto his fingers. 

Erik thought about how he could best prep himself as Charles lay against the mattress, but settled for pushing Charles’ legs closed for a while as he took over a small corner of the bed. He hadn’t done this in far too long, but the feeling of one finger against his hole and the look of Charles’ ready erection were enough to spur him into action. 

It was slow work, Erik had forgotten, as he pressed his digit in little by little before starting to slowly turn it in a small circle. 

“You’re beautiful,” Charles hoarsely, and Erik looked up to see Charles’ half-lidded eyes focused on Erik’s ministrations. “But don’t stop just because I said anything.”

Erik felt Charles probe at his mind to work his finger back into action and Erik let out a gasp at the way Charles chose to demonstrate his mutation.

 _I’m impatient, what can I say?_ Charles added before he retreated.

Erik found getting back to his task was easy, a second finger feeling fuller, but not nearly full enough. It was only when he scissored his fingers in one way that his arousal spiked. He had wanted this, to be sure, but now that Charles had said he was impatient, Erik felt the same way.

He added a third finger shortly after that, with more lube, and let them work at opening him up more and more.

“Now get over here,” Charles said with a growl. Erik felt that he was trapped, even though Charles was the one bound to the bed. “Don’t forget the condom and lube,” he added before Erik moved from the corner to straddle his knees on either side of Charles’ thighs. 

Erik gave Charles a few more strong strokes, making sure that Charles was ready and then sheathed the condom over Charles’ cock. He added more lube than was probably necessary, but then he didn’t want this to end too soon.

Charles’ wrists strained against the handcuffs and Erik watched as Charles’ hips bucked up.

“Not yet,” Erik admonished before he slowly positioned himself at the head of Charles’ cock - the stud at the end of Charles’ Prince Albert still visible through the condom. He slowly sank down on Charles’ cock, feeling the difference between his own fingers and Charles’ erection.

 _This feels amazing_ , Charles said, even as Erik knew that he was only part-way situated. Charles started to share his sensations to Erik and as the first wave of Charles’ cock stretching Erik wider hit Erik, he pushed all the way down and felt his own pleasure mixing with Charles.

Together they moved with and against each other, tandem movements up and down, slow then fast then slow. 

Charles strained against his cuffs, but kept pistoning his hips in time with Erik’s downward thrusts, and Erik wanted nothing more than to work his own straining erection.

 _Do it!_ Charles implored, just as Erik took a lazy push down. It wouldn’t take long for him to come like this - Charles’ cock and ring hitting against his prostate with more and more force. 

It took a few strokes and thrusts to work out a better rhythm for Erik and just as he felt his balls tighten in pleasure, Charles’ hips worked in a sloppy rhythm. They were each close and so Erik tried to change his rhythm to meet Charles’ - to get them closer to coming at the same time.

Charles’ body had other ideas and just after one hard snap of his hips, Charles’ body stilled and all Erik felt was the pleasure of Charles’ climax. He followed not long after, mind hazy with the aftereffects of Charles’ orgasm and his own.

Even though Charles had put himself in the handcuffs, Erik unlocked them as they settled into each other.

 _Perfect_ , Charles said quietly.

Erik wouldn’t complain right now, but he thought it was only the first of many nights like this.

The sense of metal on Charles’ body lulled him further to sleep, knowing that he had a way to search out Charles in a crowd without solely relying on Charles’ telepathy. He was too sated to confirm now, though.

There was more to explore between them - be it intellectually or sensually. So so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by **luniosity**. Any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
